Psylocke and the Wyrm
by Tazirai
Summary: It's been a few months since Psylocke rescued Tyree from her old foe Dr. Synne. Things have been going well with her return to the Adventuring life, and her consultant work. But when Dr. Kim of the Royal college of Psychiatry calls her about a certain new patient. She's in for an adventure full of peril and reunions.


The Wyrms tale

Now:

Psylocke gently touched the side of her head rising to a near kneeling position. She supported herself with her other arm. Her eyes cleared as she looked about the dusty building.

"Wha..where am I…?," she stated with a shaky voice. "Ohhh. My head hurts so."

She rose slowly checking to make sure she was alone.

She walked to the open door, and saw a dirty couch. Still shaken, she sat down to gather herself.

"Thankfully whatever happened my armour stopped serious harm. My frailty would be a bigger issue without it. Now lets see what happened, and where I am."

Focusing as best she could, she replayed the events in her mind. Trying to recall the memory through the haze. Luckily her memory was perfect. She recalled the events leading to her sitting on the couch in a cloud.

A week ago:

As an Adventurer Elizabeth Braddock has become something of a Psychic Consultant to a variety of mental and health institutions. Her time as an X-man has taught her to use her powers of Telepathy in a variety of ways now.

Called upon by the Royal College of Psychiatrists, she is asked to help locate a former patient. The patient was thought to be delusional, and having dreams of Grandeur. Those delusions were that he was some mutant. But he had never shown any form of power or prowess at any mutant abilities. However that WAS his power, he had chosen to get himself caught and taken to an asylum. There he could practice his gifts, without so much a hint. But he had one weakness, an inability to not show off his "Charisma".

Psylocke was contacted precisely because of her Telepathic gifts. She could get deep inside his head, and see what's going on! He's become something of a show off as of late. Within a day Psylocke had spoken to the head Psychologist, and made an appointment. She arrived in full costume. Her form fitting body armour, and impressively long cape. Even the doctors wowed at her impressive.. impressiveness. Definitely ALL woman!

"Hullo Miss Braddock, erm Psylocke." Stated Dr. Kim the head of Psychology in greeting shaking her armoured hand.

"Good day Dr. Kim, how are you?" she said kindly. Betsy always had a kind and cultured demeanor to her. Which after leaving both the X-men, and Excalibur, served her well in her current adventures, and endeavors.

"I'm well. I'm just glad you are here. For the last week, we've all been kind of on edge, which is why we thought to contact the Institute you founded. Your friend Oneira told us you would be most helpful." Dr. Kim stated with a deep breath. "The patient. Toray is a bit of an arrogant youth. We fear he wanted to come here, Purpose unknown."

"Do you have his file? May I read over it?" She asked.

"Hmm. Seems like a typical youth with a complex. Superiority maybe?" She asked looking at him.

"Has he made any over threats to any other patients or staff?

" No. We do notice an odd air, you could say glow about him." Dr. Kim added.

"A glow?" she quizzed.

"It may be nothing. But he's shown not much in the way of hostility, hopefully you can help him miss Braddock."

"So do I. Those with mental health issues are the reason I wanted to found the Braddock Insitute of the Mind."

She requested to be left alone with her patient. Her suit would protect her from harm if for whatever reason he turned violent. her powers would allow her to diagnose the patient and hopefully help him. She also hoped that coming in full costume, would impress upon the man that she was here because things seemed desperate. But with her figure and the skintight costume, she knew he'd be occupied with other things. Entering his room. Betsy noticed his calm demeanor.

"Hullo, Toray!" she said standing in the dim light of his room, clutching her cloak. "Do you know who I am?"

"Your that X-men Mind Witch, Psychic lock or something!" he said with a smirk clutching his hands. "Must say I've seen your adult videos. You are amazing!"

"Even more amazing in person." he said his smirk turning into a smile, as he glanced over her buxom and curvy body. She gripped her cloak and moved further into the room, taking a seat in the chair near the window. With her identity now known as an X-woman, and former adult entertainment model, she got those comments a lot. She mostly ignored them.

"It's Psylocke, I only have one task here today, and it can go very easily. Then I can leave and be on my way, and you to the rest of your day." She said.

"Can you tell me why people here have become paranoid in your presence?"

"No Idea actually. I enjoy being here, I thin these good folks can help me really." He said not looking at her. But she could sense something was off putting about him.

"I think you're hiding something Toray. I've dealt with many so called Villains in my time wearing this suit, and their underlings. I've learned to sense when people are being false with me, even without my powers." She stated leaning forward the armour held her chest out, and they moved forward, getting his attention.

"Why admit yourself, when there's no history of mental problems within your family?"

"Dunno I just like being here!" he stated. "I got to meet my favorite X-woman and pornstar."

"Entertainer.." she said.

"You're hiding something I sense it. I'll need to probe your mind, I promise to be gentle, and only look for what your doctors need to know. They seem to think you're a mutant of some kind, even though they cannot determine this to be true or not." She added with the bit of falsity.

He shrugged.

"It's true!" he said "I'm just VERY good at hiding my abilities is all, I could show you,... IF you wanted me to!"

"Well With the dealings I've had over the years, I think it best I simply read your mind, I'll have to calm your emotions so no harm comes to either of us." Psylocke said standing up, gesturing for him to do the same.

" I wouldn't do that ma'am!" he stated with a slight green to his eyes. "I can be very charismatic when I want, and even when I don't want.." He said getting up. He was a tall one. She gripped her cloak as he stood. At 5' 9", and in her 5 " heels she was about six feet tall. He stood at least 4 inches above her. She arched her back to look into his eyes.

"You're much curvier than I thought, and up close that bust is even more impressive." He stated moving closer.

"Stop there!" She said focusing on his mind, attempting to take the initiative.. The butterfly effect appeared over her eyes, as her Telepathy went forth. As her mind touched his, she immediately felt his powers. His essence and physical form took on a green, sour look, as his eyes shown brightly. His aura was bright green, powerful. She tried to calm his mind, she could feel herself being repelled. She gritted her teeth trying harder.

His aura rebuffed her. It was as if she was being mentally drained. He casually walked up to the shaken heroine, taking her in his arms. His aura wormed it's way past her defenses.

"NO!" she let out, trying her hardest to resist. She had always been vulnerable to mental domination, even as a Telepath, from her earliest days of manipulation from Dr. Synne.

This youth had just done the same. She could feel herself being pushed to the back as he took over.. her eyes cast a green tint, as the room seemed to darken.

His control solidified, he smiled." The powers of a Telepath, and an X-man.. this could get interesting!" Psylocke felt herself being lulled to almost a sleeping state. She was vaguely aware of herself, as if in a dream state. Her eyes changed from violet to green. He had her. They stayed within his room for 30 minutes more. Then they left. She met with Dr. Kim once more stating that she would be moving him to the Braddock Insitute of the Mind for further evaluation, and signed all the needed paperwork. He noticed that her demeanor had changed slightly. Whereas when she first arrived, the ladylike qualities on display gave way to a sort of cool professionalism.

He did notice her eyes had become green, but shrugged it off as contacts as part of her costume.

"Well Miss Psylocke, where shall we go from here?" he stated as she opened her cars door and let him in. She removed the cloak and sat down in the drivers seat awaiting orders. Toray stroked her hair beneath the hood and pulled it back. "Pull your mask off, I wish to see your beautiful face. This thing covers up your beauty too much."

She pulled down the mask off her face and looked at him from behind cloudy green eyes.

"YES! This is the woman whose pictures filled my hard drive. Hmm we cannot go back to your place , and I cannot show up at home with a bonafide superheroine. You're well off. Do you have any money on you?" He asked.

"I'm rich, what would you like me to do?" she asked back.

He smiled at her greedily.

"Lets wine and dine for awhile, then you can rent us a flat for a few days. I've some thinking to do."

For several hours he took her about town, spending much of her money at various places in Leeds. Buying expensive clothing and food. Shopping for books, and electronic toys. All of this in her costume. Many people thought it was her helping out a person she had perhaps saved from some villain. He even allowed her to sign autographs and take pictures and such. This would come back to haunt him however. He had no worries for her brother appearing, he was off in America with those Avenger blokes.

"I think it's time for us to go luv. It's been a long day and I need to rest. I assume we both need to go potty." He said as she nodded blankly. She rented a flat in Westend of London, from a real estate agent she knew. His control was not Telepathic, he had to verbally give her instructions, but allowed the smallest bit of freedom to dissuade suspicion. At the flat he gave her instructions to take care of her needs, but when done to await his orders on the couch wearing the lingerie she purchased earlier.

Toray was an arrogant prick, but he knew that a normal person could resist him only after a near month or facing grave personal danger. But she was an experienced Telepath and even now he could feel her fighting him. He'd not have long with her, so he could do nothing to her that would evoke a stronger response. He had some thinking to do and people to annoy.

That night Betsy slept. Her sleep was not a restful one. His control remained even though he was asleep. But she was able to come to the fore.

"That worm! How could he do this to me?" She said as she floated in her own mind. "I'm trapped, That aura of his has formed a sort of psychic shield keeping me from regaining control. I can't break through.

She floated in astral form about her mind probing the green aura field. "There's got to be a weakness. I've never encountered a field without one. Even my own have flaws."

All night long she probed the field, she noticed that she didn't tire but the field grew duller the longer the night went on. She figured that the deeper asleep he was, the looser his control. She even noticed a small dark spot within her mental prison.

"There! Perhaps with effort I can keep that circle from closing fully, but it's too strong for me to do anything now. I'll bide my time. I will be free!"

For the next few days she learned of his plans. His goal like any with a superiority complex wasn't to become some major villain. He had the basest of goals. Revenge. He'd use her to get revenge on the people who'd teased and made fun of him. He'd also use her to torment them into giving him things like money. Betsy tried to resist but it was no use, her only chances came when he was asleep. Awake he was just too strong.

Over dinner on the fourth night he asked her what she'd though of him. He gave her just enough freedom to respond.

"I'm a Worm huh?" he said taking a bite of steak, smiling. He sat in front of her naked in the chair. He'd done this every night since she's been his captive. She had no desire to know what that meant. Being his favorite adult model didn't help matters.

"Yes. You're a worm, a terrible being for making do these things to people." She stated impassively.

"I'm no Telepath, but I can sense that unladylike anger in you. Don't worry within a few days, I'll release you and when I do you'll remember the feeling of something wrong but not the who." He stated "In the meantime I've a few more people to get my revenge, and a few more days to enjoy my favorite porn star."

"Enjoy your perversion while you can." She said once again impassively.

"Worm huh? How about Wyrm, like the dragons of olde. I wyrm my way into your mind. HAH!" he laughed drinking his beer.

What he didn't realize was that over the last couple of nights the hole in his mental aura had grown enough for Psylocke to reach out to another mind. What she hadn't known was that Oneira aka Dreamcatcher was searching for Betsy in the dream world. When she saw her on the tele, and she had not called for days, she grew concerned. When she could not find her friend anywhere in that realm, she began to search for her non sleeping mind. She'd found her, but without knowing where Betsy was physically, and the fog of his control, didn't allow her to recognize many places they went.

However Dreamcatcher had a mental link with Psylocke, therefore she could lend her strength to her friend. Hopefully it would be enough to allow Psylocke to free herself.

On the last day of her captivity it would prove to be enough. With the hole in the mental aura grown enough to link her mind. Oneira forced herself into the Dreamtime. The link forged over the last four days was at its peak. She'd hope Betsy would have enough reserve to free herself.

The two arrived at an old abandoned warehouse about 2 miles from his latest victim. "Today we're going to locate my old mate Thom. I want a NASTY Hallucination in his mind. I can't wait. Form the mind link with me so we can begin."

As she formed the link he felt something was distinctly wrong.

"Wait what's going on here? Somethings not right." He said confused.

"You're correct my friend," came another voice. "today Psylocke walks free."

Dreamcatcher met him as the link formed in Betsy's mind. The aura that kept her prisoner had a giant hole in it, and Psylocke was crawling her way out.

"It's over Wyrm, I'll harm no one else." She said making her way through the hole with Dreamcatchers help.

He used the remaining energy to explode the aura. This is what made people forget the control. Wiping the neurons clean of the memories. But Oneira was never under his control, thus immune, and her strength protected Psylocke. But both women lost contact with each other as all parties were forced back to their own minds. He quickly gathered his wits.

"Shit! It's all gone to hell. But I've money and a plan now. I can't be put away."

"No Wyrm, you're not going anywhere. You're my prisoner now, once I calm you making you unable to do anything." Psylocke said trying to concentrate on his mind.

But with her shaken state, and lack of sleep for several days, he resisted. He glanced at the door they entered. He charged towards it.

"Sorry mind witch, maybe another time."

"NO!" She yelled and interposed herself in his path.

"UNGH!" she screamed as he connected with her jaw. Blackness took her as his footfalls made their way out the door. She lay in the dusty building for several hours. The blow, and the lack of sleep proved too much.

The next day:

After meeting with Dreamcatcher at the Institute. They gathered together the people that Toray had her mentally harm. With a mix of Dreamcatchers powers and her own they were able to set things right. She even paid for lost time at work, and other medical needs. She returned to the rented flat. Using her Psychometric powers she determined he had returned to gather his things. He'd also left a note for her.

"You're still my favorite pornstar!"

7 months later

Last year Psylocke had a run in with a new mutant at a Psychological hospital by the name of Toray. He would soon take on the name Wyrm. He had the power to weaken the resolve of those about him within a short range and radius. But his abilities were potent. He used his powers to make people do things and influence the way people saw him. During a visit to Probe the patient, the Telepath tried to wow and impress him with her acumen and demeanor. But he easily defeated her in a battle of the minds, taking control of the former X-woman. For days she was helpless as she tried to regain control of her mind, and him using her to place torments in the minds of others. Eventually with the help of the woman known as Dreamcatcher she was freed. But Wyrm had made his escape after knocking her out.

Seven months later things seemed to be going as normal as could be. Psylocke was still a bit rusty at returning to the world of heroics. It hadn't been an easy year since the rescue of Tyree Moore. She's had more downs than ups literally. She'd turned over the institute to Dream catcher, so she could focus on her Psychic Investigative ventures. As far from a woman of action as one could be, and still sport a costume, her proper Ladylike demeanor landed her many cases. But didn't serve her well during fights. But still her record for solving crimes were high, even if she suffered setbacks during them. Many were taken in hopes of locating Wyrm and bringing him to justice.

This time she was asked to investigate seemingly normal people and figure out why people with no records would suddenly turn to crime, and commit heinous acts. The clues led back to the psych hospital where Toray the Wyrm had come from. With permission she had sought the records of the new breed of criminals. She'd gathered them together to discuss the situation, and knew that some form of mental domination was taking place.

Perhaps Mind Probes would be able to assist her now. One by one she probed their deepest thoughts in search of the manipulator. The tinge of green in their minds...she knew it personally.

Toray had returned to haunt Leeds city. From past experience, she knew he would prove difficult to go after him alone. Her vulnerability not only to mental domination, but her physical weaknesses, would make her vulnerable to any he controlled, and to the young man himself. She didn't want to be his pawn. She had to call in someone she knew would have a mind that could resist outside influence. Storms will was nearly untouchable, she had resisted her powers, while she was dominated by Nanny. Rogues mind was hard to read but not fool. Excalibur was off in another dimension again. Wolverine... the person that came to mind was he. She had been turned against the X-men several times, and Wolverine has always resisted her, much to her chagrin, but overcoming his berserker mode was near impossible for a Telepath of her moderate levels.

Called him she did. Using the power of the mystic portal at the Psionic Psanctum, she brought him to England in mere moments. He commented on how much thicker she'd gotten since leaving the world of heroics.

"Damn Bets, you age well. It's been a few years since I saw you last. How are ya?" he said giving her a lingering hug.

"Logan, you can let me go now." She said with a sly smile.

"Sorry about that." He smirked about to light a cigar.

"None of that please." She said taking it and placing it on a table.

"Sorry again, so I hear you're having Wyrm problems?"

"Yes I am!" she said taking his hand. "I'm glad it was you who came."

She explained the situation using her Telepathy, and they shared a quick kiss, and set out to try and find him. She warned Wolverine of his powers again, but Logan was undeterred. He had a plan of his own, he wouldn't kill the lad since he's not killed anyone, but another mutant of less than moral intent might not be so forthright. He would corner the boy while Psylocke used her powers to seal off his power in his own mind. They patrolled and investigated many of the old crime scenes. Wolverine was much better at tailing and clue gathering than she, she'd have to learn some new tricks to keep up.

It took mere hours to locate the boy. Logan was just that good. But the lad was surrounded by at least 15 of his followers. They couldn't hurt them, they had to take them down but leave their health good.

Psylocke formed a plan, she could distract many of them one at a time with Illusions to draw them off, leaving only a few to be dealt with. Wolverine ran in to distract even more. They gave chase to him. One by one he took them down, while one by one she influenced their minds. She stayed at range to avoid retaliation, but was taken unawares as Toray outflanked her as she stood back. A quick shove from the rear forced her to the ground.

"Greetings Mind Witch. It's been awhile!" he glowered, obviously more powerful than last year.

"Stop this Toray, why must you constantly harm others. You've gotten your revenge already." She pleaded.

"Oh but I did thanks to your help. Now it's just for fun. I enjoy this." He replied.

He smiled that evil smile he had, his greenish body and eyes locked onto hers. He would make her his slave once more.

"LOGAN!"She cried out as he straddled her. Although more than twice his age, she proved no match, she was too shaken to defend herself.

"Psylocke!" Wolverine raced towards her, trying to make it in time to stop Wyrm. But Wyrms thralls returned and he fought his way through. They were no match for him, but they slowed him down. By that time it was too late, Psylocke was once again under Wyrms control. Wyrm had her move closer as Wolverine fought his way through the crowd.

" I should gut you kid! I don't like people hurting my friends." He growled taking a man to the floor and kicking another woman. Both tumbled to the ground stunned, his metal laced bones sending them to dreamland. Psylocke stood before Wyrm. Grabbing her cloak and using her hand almost like a magician, the butterfly flashed across her face as she attacked his mind with mental illusions. Wolverine fought his way through those, growing more enraged. She then tried to Psychically calm him into a state of inaction, while Wyrm attacked his mind by trying to weaken his will.

"You rabid dog, I'll take your mind also. With Psylocke backing my powers you'll be nothing." He stated gleefully.

"RAWR!" Wolverine growled and fell backwards as the two mentalists assault his mind. As he lay on the ground Wolverine blanked out, the berserker had returned. In a move reminiscent of the Brood emergency, when Rogue and Psylocke were taken by Temptress, he battled them, slipping into Berserk mode. He attacked going after Psylocke since her powers made her dangerous, but she could be stopped far easier than Rogue. This was the same, Toray was dangerous, but far less than a morally ambiguous Telepath would be. He lashed out at her.

Unprepared for Wolverines sudden attack, Psylocke was knocked backwards and unconscious as his adamantium boned hand struck her. Although her armoured bodysuit took the brunt she landed hard, but mostly unharmed, with his mind only assaulted by one, he pounced after the boy, who in turn began to flee.

"Holy shit!" Wyrm cried out. Toray had never faced anything like Wolverine before. His mental contact with his minions broke, including his short hold on Betsy. "I gotta get away, he's crazy! "

Wolverine pounced after him him. "You're mine boy! " He jumped and landed into a spin kick trip. Toray wasn't agile even though he was in good shape. He was sen crashing to the ground.

"Ungh.. .no..agh..!" A sharp blow put his lights out.

He revived Betsy..

"You okay Psylocke darling?" he said helping her stand.

"I'm okay, I'd forgotten how hard you hit." She said rubbing her chin.

"Yeah sorry about that. You're gonna have a shiner there for a few days."

"As long as Wyrm was stopped, that's what matters.

She apologized for being taken over by a foe. He told her not to worry about it, it happened to the best of them. She was actually one of the X-men he trusted most, so there were no hard feelings.

"Help me over to him, I've a plan to make sure we never deal with this little snot ever again." She said with anger in her voice.

"Elizabeth Braddock! Such language!" he teased.

He held her steady while she delved into the mind of Wyrm. Inside all of the ugliness was on plain display. But much of it was narcissism, he had never been wronged or hurt. He was just a prick. Without his conscious mind to block and repulse her. She used the Psychic training from Roma to place very powerful blocks on his powers, and even went so far as to make him forget he had ever had them. She then placed several post hypnotic suggestions in his mind should his powers ever resurface. With that she collapsed. Wolverine carried her back to the place of her portal.

Once home she rested for several hours, while Logan cooked and meditated. She met him later for dinner and they enjoyed each others company. Needing to get back to America, he bid her farewell. but as the portal opened, she took his arm..

" Do you really need to leave already? It's only been a day since you've arrived. Anything this lady can do to get you to stay awhile?"

She had always been a sight, especially with her body, and that lingerie she loved wearing.

"Is that a formal invitation miss Braddock?" He teased pulling the much taller woman closer.

"I'm a lady Logan. Of course it is. Stay a bit yeah?"

He dropped his gear, and the portal closed.


End file.
